i hate that i love you
by Tobi's Girl
Summary: a sesshoumaru and kagome fanfic with inuyasha kikyo
1. Chapter 1

I Hate that I love you

By tobi99

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for the ones I made up_

Kikyo was going to finally going to kill Inuyasha. She hated him since she betrayed her that day but all the time he was trying to explain it wasn't him it was Naraku but, she wouldn't listen until one day.

"Inuyasha I hate you I will finally get to kill you and then I will be able to rest in peace" kikyo said while shooting an sacred arrow

"Kikyo but before I go I want to tell you something I didn't kill you this guy named Naraku did he can shift shape like my annoying friend shippo he just wanted the sacred jewel shard and now I am trying to find all the pieces so I can turn into a human and I love you"

"I hate you so much I love you Inuyasha" Kikyo said putting the bow and arrow down and hugging Inuyasha meanwhile Kagome was watching from the corner and then she ran off into the woods and then Rin found her and tried to cheer her up.

"Thank you sweet little girl do you have a parent or someone who looks over you and if so will you take me to them" Kakome said wiping off her tears.

"Okay" Rin said leading her to Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

Kakome gave the jewel to Sesshoumaru

"Take this I was going to give it to Inuyasha but he's a trader and I don't need or want him anymore and can I stay with you guys for a little while till I can go back to my own time"

"Thanks and yes I am glad to see you finally betrayed Inuyasha the half breed" Sesshoumaru said

"But Lord" Jaken started

"Silence, I can tell she's not lying by the look in her eyes" Sesshoumaru said with remark

"Sesshoumaru who's this little girl of yours" Kagome said

"It is an orphan who's traveling along with us"

Kakome had ramen in her pack and they all ate Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken loved them and kagome was happy to see it finally someone who appreciated her.

"Thank you Kakome it's been a while since we ate and I am glad you brought this along" Rin said with a smile

Rin ran around Jaken singing "Master Jaken, master Jaken why are you green (_I got this from one of the episodes)_

Kagome was sitting by Sesshoumaru and after awhile Kagome got cold and Sesshoumaru draped his arm around her shoulder

Inuyasha and kikyo were staring at the clouds till Inuyasha remembered about Kagome and started to get worried till he figured she went home. After what happened kikyo turned human and the hatred soul went back to Kagome and now she wanted to kill him. What a world they live in.

1 year later

"mom can i please hold Komoru" Rin asked kagome

Kagome kneeled down to rin and rin got the baby

_a/n:thats all i got for now _


	2. Chapter 2

I Hate that I Love You

I Hate that I Love You

By tobi99

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha blah blah blah

Inuyasha decided to go mooch off of Kagome for food a.k.a ramen he was running thru the trees when he saw Kagome kissing Sesshoumaru and then he yanked her up into the tree and Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha and looked at him with anger then pulled Kagome down onto his shoulders and then walked away with Kagome flipping him off and yelled "That what you get for being with Kikyo and **sit!!**" Inuyasha fell from the tree to the floor

"_I didn't think she saw that"_

"Sesshoumaru I want to have another baby" Kagome said

"Why dear" Sesshoumaru asked

"I want to have a baby girl"

"O.k. dear"

While Kagome was lying in bed waiting for Sesshoumaru she thought about all the happy memories she had with Sesshoumaru liked when they had the baby boy named Kamaru and then they adopted Rin and then they finally killed Naraku and kagome hated Inuyasha more then ever and Master Jaken ended finding a girl who liked and when she kissed him he turned to a human they got married and left to her village.

Sesshoumaru walked in "are you ready "

"wait before we start, tomorrow can we go visit my family!"

"we'll all go o.k."

--

**The Next day**

"O.k. let's get going"

"Rin and Kamaru you look great"

--

**Kagome's House**

"Kagome you got married!" Souta asked

"Yes I did. This is my daughter and my son Rin and Kamaru and my husband Sesshoumaru"

"Mom, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and, their kids are here," Souta yelled

"Stop jo..king oh hi honey and this is… Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes and this is Rin who is 8 and Kamaru who is 1"

"oh he looks like he's 4"

**Later**

"bye everyone"

_a/n: that's all I got for now_


End file.
